Las Cuatro Navidades de Tokio-3
by AndresF
Summary: Historia que transcurre durante Invierno. Narrada en primera persona por Asuka, que empieza a contemplar la posibilidad de que Shinji no sea tan tonto como ella piensa.
1. Introducción

¡Hola a todos! Esta vez es un Fanfiction de Evangelion. Quise darle un ambiente más marcado esta vez, así que decidí que lo haría durante Navidad.

Como lo he venido haciendo últimamente, está contado en primera persona. Preferí escribir en pasado y no en presente como en «Cosmonauta» (K-ON!). En general, está narrado por Asuka pero me gustaría cambiar la perspectiva a Shinji más en otros capítulos, y que se intercambien de ahí en adelante. Intenté enfocarme más en la interacción entre personajes que antes, pues noté que describía más de los que escribía diálogos y quise cambiarlo. Actualizaré lo más pronto que me sea posible.


	2. Un Agujero En El Geo-Frente

Me quedé así por un rato. Parada frente a la ventana con la cabeza pegada al vidrio. Miré con expresión aburrida el caos del Geo-Frente, ahora reducido a cenizas. Escombros sueltos aquí y allá, incluso vi un brazo del EVA 01 clavado en el lago, y a su lado la Unidad 00, desecha.

Volví a la cama y me acosté con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Miré el techo demasiado blanco de la habitación. Alguna vez escuché a Shinji hablar con Misato sobre lo perturbado que se sentía en estas habitaciones de este hospital. Tiene razón. Es imposible no sentirse atrapado, todo es demasiado blanco, el silencio es infinito y las cosas apestan a hospital.

La enfermera entró con una bandeja de pastillas y jeringas. Era una muchacha joven vestida con una bata blanca. Me sonrió con calidez y me hizo un ademán de que me sentara. La miré con el único ojo bueno que tengo mientras hacía su trabajo. Las pastillas saben bastante mal y algunas de las inyecciones duelen al principio, sobre todo la amarilla, que además pica después de un rato. Con otra sonrisa se despidió y salió dando pequeños pasitos también demasiado blancos. Apenas salió sentí ganas de dormir. Me acosté enrollada en las sábanas y dormí por varias horas.

Me despertó el olor del cigarro de Misato. Estaba sentada junto a la ventana con su chaqueta roja, mirando a lo lejos. El aire frío del exterior no me gusta.

—Tira el cigarro. Cierra la ventana— Misato sonrió y lanzó el cigarro aún encendido. Se acercó hacia mí pero la detuve.

—No has cerrado la ventana—. Después de cerrarla se sentó a mi lado, al borde de la cama.

—¿Estás bien?— Me acarició el pelo, yo asentí con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo están Shinji y la Niña?

—Están bien. Shinji está en casa. A Rei no la he visto pero sé que no fue nada serio ¿Y tu ojo cómo está?

—Ya no me duele tanto, creo que está mejor— Misato me sonrió otra vez —¿Quieres irte de aquí? Según los médicos ya estás bien—

—Sí, pero debo quedarme hasta mañana.

—Yo arreglo eso— Me guiñó el ojo y salió del cuarto. Volví a acostarme, pero no me dormí. Vi el reloj, eran las 3 de la tarde. Desde la ventana se tiene una vista panorámica del Geo-Frente, a lo lejos se puede ver el agujero gigante en su techo con forma de cúpula. Pocos son los rayos de luz logran llegar a esta profundidad, sin embargo.

Vi un poco de televisión y me comí el almuerzo, que no había visto hasta ahora. Después de comer me empecé a sentir un poco mejor y me levanté de la cama. Pasaron cerca de dos horas hasta que Misato volvió. Entró con una sonrisa triunfal y me dijo que ya podíamos irnos. Después de empacar lo poco que tenía para llevarme, nos fuimos en su carro. Estuvimos unos 15 minutos en el ascensor de carga y luego subimos a la superficie. El día estaba nublado y unos pocos copos de nieve caían esporádicamente y se derretían sobre las ventanas. A pesar de todo, no hizo demasiado frío.

Es un largo trecho desde el hospital hasta la casa de Misato y en el camino pasamos por las zonas más reconocibles de Tokio-3; la parte suburbana, el epicentro comercial, la bahía y los rascacielos. Noté especialmente la escasez de personas en las calles. Misato tuvo que tomar rutas alternas varias veces por las calles cerradas debido al agujero en el Geo-Frente. Cintas amarillas y cercos policiacos impedían el paso.

Luego de 40 minutos llegamos a su casa. Ella estacionó el carro y yo subí sin esperarla. Toqué el timbre y Shinji me recibió. Se veía ileso excepto por un par de golpes y suturas. Lo saludé entre dientes y me fui directo al baño. Olí comida al pasar por la cocina y vi a Pen-Pen cerca del televisor. Al entrar me quité toda la ropa y me paré desnuda frente al espejo. Las enfermeras me dijeron que me dejara la venda del ojo al menos un día más pero me la quité de todos modos. Está un poco rojo y tengo un corte desde la ceja hasta el pómulo. Entré en la ducha y no hice más nada que mojarme por unos minutos. Vi un poco de sangre seca irse con el agua. Tardé un largo rato en limpiarme y quitarme el olor a LCL de encima. Al salir estaba exhausta. Me vestí con lo primero que vi y fui a la mesa. Shinji y Misato ya habían empezado a comer, había arroz y un poco de pescado, y algún jugo amarillo. Comimos en silencio. Misato, que es la que suele inventar temas de conversación, sólo miraba su comida y Shinji estuvo cohibido todo el tiempo.

Después de comer me cepillé e hice la cama para dormir, pero decidí ver televisión antes. En la sala estaba Shinji sentado en el mueble, leyendo un libro. Me senté a su lado y divagué sin rumbo por los canales. Estaba bastante aburrida. Shinji, sin embargo, parecía divertirse bastante. El libro fino y pequeño, y tenía un gran pez con un anzuelo en la boca en la portada.

—¿Qué lees?— Recliné la cabeza hacia atrás con molestia.

—El viejo y el mar.

—¿Y sobre qué es?— pregunté.

—Un viejo y el mar— me dijo con una media sonrisa. Yo lo miré con ironía —Es sobre un viejo pescador que lleva muchos días sin conseguir un pez. Es también sobre un joven al que el viejo enseñó a pescar—.

—¿Aquí en Japón?

—No. En Cuba.

—¿Y por qué lees sobre un viejo pescador cubano? Tú eres joven, estudias y vives en Japón.

—Es un buen libro— me dijo en voz baja, como apenado.

—¿Pero qué sentido tiene leer sobre cosas que nunca has hecho?— le pregunté, irritada por su actitud.

—No puedes leer únicamente sobre lo que haces. Eso sí que no tendría sentido— Lo miré con expresión de que sólo habla tonterías —Si hiciera lo que tú dices, leería lo mismo todo el tiempo— A la vez que dijo eso sonó el timbre —Idiota— le dije levantándome a atender. Me paré frente a la puerta y observé por la mirilla. Del otro lado estaba Rei, vestida con un su uniforme colegial y con un bolso en la espalda.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— le pregunté apenas abrí la puerta.

—El piloto Ikari me pidió que me alojara aquí— Le cerré la puerta en la cara y volví a la sala.

—Shinji ¿Tú invitaste a la Niña a que viniera a esta hora?

—Sí ¿Está ahí?— Se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta. Fui a la cocina a buscar agua. Misato pasó buscando algo de tomar.

—¿Tú sabías que ella venía?— le pregunté.

—Sí. Shinji me había dicho— respondió dándole un sorbo a la cerveza.

—¿Y te parece bien?— Me miró con cara de indiferencia y se fue. Antes de irme a dormir vi que Rei dejó el bolso al lado del mueble y sacó algunos libros. Cuando entré a mi cuarto los escuché hablar sobre ése cuento de Shinji.

En la mañana, me despertó el mismo rayo de luz que cae justo en mi cara cada vez que duermo de este lado de la cama. Esperé unos minutos a que Misato saliera y después entré a bañarme. Shinji preparó desayuno para los tres, y también para Rei, que durmió aquí.

—¿Por qué se quedó aquí?

—Con todo lo que sucedió la última vez destruyeron la mitad del edificio en el que Rei vive. Fue tu culpa— Casi me reí —Así que Shinji le dijo que se quedara aquí. Al menos hasta Enero cuando la reubiquen—.

Estuvieron hablando todo el camino al colegio. Los adelanté y subí al tren antes. Ellos subieron a un vagón contiguo al mío y también los vi hablar durante el trayecto. Era una mañana fría así que llevamos guantes y bufanda. Podía ver mi aliento cuando respiraba. Al llegar, abrí mi casillero y un río de cartas de amor salieron de él, rosadas y con flores y tonterías. Saqué violentamente las que quedaron adentro y tomé los libros necesarios para las clases que tenía hasta el almuerzo.

La clase de Historia fue infinita y la de Física fue peor. Me senté al lado de una ventana y miré a lo lejos esperando que el reloj corriera más rápido mientras lo hacía. Cerca del mediodía salimos a comer. Al ver cuanta comida tenía decidí que compraría algo adicional. Me senté al lado de Hikari en una esquina del comedor.

—¿Qué te pasó?— Mi miró preocupada al ver las cortadas del ojo y los brazos.

—No es nada. Estoy bien— le respondí sin mirarla.

—¿Estás segura? Fue bastante feo la última vez. Las paredes del refugio temblaron como nunca— Le asentí con frialdad y seguí comiendo. Durante todo el descanso no pude dejar de mirar la mesa de Shinji y Rei. Es lo más que la he visto hablar desde que la conozco ¿Qué se traen esos dos?

El resto de las clases del día fueron igual de inútiles para mi intelecto. Ya en la tarde, antes de irme, subí al techo. Como el colegio queda en una especie de colina (es ligeramente más alto que el resto de la zona), la ciudad se ve bastante bien desde ahí. Miré los edificios lejanos de la parte administrativa de la ciudad, envueltos en esa neblina triste que parece rodear todas las cosas distantes. Puse un brazo sobre la reja de seguridad y apoyé la frente sobre él. Me quedé quieta.

Varios minutos después escuché pisadas detrás de mí. Era Mari Mikanami, la odiosa piloto del Plugsuit rosado, vestida con su ropa de siempre y sus lentes rojos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— le pregunté.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?— Me preguntó ella a mí. Mujer insolente —Yo también vengo aquí a pasar el rato— Miró a lo lejos —O cuando Shinji habla con Rei y no me presta atención— Me guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa. Yo me sobresalté un poco —No sé de qué hablas— Sonrió aún más y se sentó en el suelo cerca de mí.

—Ése edificio me gusta ¿Lo ves? El que es más delgado y alto que los otros ¿Cuál es ése?— me preguntó señalándolo.

—El Banco de Tokio— Volvió sonreír, esta vez sin sorna.

—Ése corte en el ojo se ve bastante feo.

—Estoy bien— Volví a la misma posición en la que estaba antes, pero empecé a tener ganas de irme.

—Si te sientes mal puedes venir conmigo— me dijo acostándose en el piso. No le presté atención y me fui. Ella rio.

Volví al apartamento de Misato una hora antes de que se pusiera el Sol. No conseguí a nadie. Sólo Pen-Pen. Es curioso, porque desde el techo vi a Shinji y Rei salir del colegio. No le presté atención y me di un baño.


	3. Crisis En Los Campos De Miel Y Arcilla

**Crisis En Los Campos De Miel Y Arcilla**

Bajé las escaleras y me senté en una banca frente a las canchas y las piscinas. Hikari me acompañaba. Me recliné hacia atrás y miré a los estudiantes correr de un lado al otro.

—Asuka ¿Estás bien? Has estado demasiado callada— me preguntó con preocupación.

—Sí, estoy bien— le respondí con indiferencia. A pesar de que no la estaba mirando, sabía que ella me miraba a mí exigiendo explicaciones. Solté un largo suspiro.

—Es una tontería. Te vas a reír.

—Prometo no reírme, por tonto que sea— me dijo, riéndose. Las palabras tardaron en salir. Intenté decirlo de varias maneras distintas pero no lo lograba. Al final decidí hacerle una pregunta simple.

—¿Tú lees con frecuencia?— le pregunté apenada. Se quedó pensando por unos segundos.

—Sólo lo que necesito leer para las clases.

—Pero ¿Nunca lees por ti misma, por placer?

—No.

—Eso pensé— le dije pasándome la mano por la cara, como meditando.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?— Tenía expresión confundida.

—Por nada. No importa— Apenas hablé, Aida y Suzuhara pasaron caminando. Los saludé con apatía y evité hablar con ellos.

—Hikari ¿Vas mañana a mi casa?— habló Touji.

—Sí ¿A qué hora es?

—Después de las ocho— Hikari asintió y ellos siguieron caminando.

—Asuka, Touji va a hacer una fiesta mañana, de Navidad ¿Quieres venir?— En principio, no iría a ninguna fiesta de Suzuhara, pero realmente no tenía nada que hacer mañana y ella parecía querer que yo fuera, así que acepté. Después de eso, Hikari me dijo que tenía deberes de limpieza y se fue. Me quedé sentada por unos minutos, luego divagué por los pasillos. Vi a Mari trotando en la cancha con uniforme de hacer deporte, me sacó la lengua al verme. No tenía más clases, así que era libre de irme pero decidí rondar la escuela por un rato. Pasé las canchas de deporte y llegué a la plaza. Vi a Shinji sentado en una banca, leyendo. Le saludé sin entusiasmo y me senté a su lado.

—¿Sigues leyendo el mismo libro?

—Sí, ya casi lo termino— me dijo sonriendo.

—¿Por qué no haces otra cosa?

—No quiero hacer otra cosa— De inmediato noté que a Niña no estaba acompañándolo.

—¿Dónde está Rei?

—No lo sé. No la he visto desde el descanso— me dijo sin dejar de leer. El aburrimiento y el cansancio me ganaron y apoyé la cabeza sobre su hombro. Él se sobresaltó un poco.

—¿Qué está haciendo el viejo ahora?— le pregunté desde la misma posición. Varios estudiantes nos miraron con sorpresa.

—Está pescando. Ya consiguió un pez, pero es muy fuerte y ha arrastrado el bote durante varias horas.

—No entiendo ¿Lo único que hacen en ése libro es pescar?

—Sí.

—¿Tú qué sabes de pescar?

—Nada. A veces me cuesta entender lo que hacen justo por eso. No conozco la mayor parte de los términos que usan y tampoco sé las partes del bote.

Decidí levantarme e irme a casa antes que él. Hoy no hizo tano frío. El viaje en tren fue tranquilo y silencioso. Caminando desde la estación hasta el apartamento de Misato me encontré con Mana Kirishima, una estudiante nueva. Me saludó y me dijo que me daba un aventón en su bicicleta. Aunque primero fue a comprar algunas verduras para llevar a su casa. Habíamos hablado un par de veces, pero no éramos amigas. Es una muchacha agradable, y es bellísima, la mitad de los hombres de la escuela están detrás de ella, y la otra mitad es demasiado tímida para admitirlo públicamente. Después de comprar lo que necesitaba, me dijo que me podía llevar al edificio de Misato, pero yo le dije que recordé que debía hacer algo en una tienda por esta zona y que se fuera sin mí. Me miró extrañada pero al final se fue. Yo crucé la calle y me paré frente a la librería en la que había escuchado que Shinji compra libros con frecuencia. En la vitrina estaban los libros más vendidos, con sus títulos en grande y portadas espectaculares. Había poca gente adentro y la mayoría estaba en la sección de revistas. Busqué y busqué hasta que lo conseguí, también conseguí algunos otros libros que había visto en su cuarto o que le había escuchado nombrar. En total me llevé seis libros por unos pocos miles de yenes. Los escondí en mi morral antes de salir.

Al llegar a casa de Misato, ya Rei estaba ahí, comiendo en la mesa con Shinji y Pen-Pen. Me senté y comí en silencio pero ellos dos hablaron esporádicamente.

Cerca de las seis llegó Hikari, que me había pedido que la acompañara a buscar regalos para sus hermanas, aunque estoy segura de que todos son para Touji.


	4. De Drogadicción Y Otras Virtudes

**De Drogadicción Y Otras Virtudes**

Caminé por las calles silenciosas de Tokio-3. Muy poca gente había en las aceras. Al pasar en frente de una tienda de ropa con una vitrina grande me miré de nuevo al espejo. Camisa blanca y corbata negra, pantalón negro y zapatillas. En mis brazos llevaba un regalo grande con un envoltorio rojo y lazo verde para el intercambio. Hace un frío atroz.

De camino a casa de Touji pensé mucho en el encuentro con Asuka del día anterior. Se comportó diferente. No intentó hacer ruido ni llamar la atención, ni me insultó ni me trató mal. Estuvo más bien triste y callada. Y luego puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro, nunca antes lo había hecho. Es lo más cerca que he estado de ella desde que la conozco. Casi puedo oler su cabello de nuevo. Un aroma a miel y canela. Estuve todo el día pasándome las manos por el hombro y llevándomelas a la cara con la esperanza de que todavía conservara el olor. No he vuelto a hablar con ella desde entonces; estuvo encerrada en su cuarto todo el tiempo.

Tomé el ascensor hasta el piso 12 y toqué la puerta del apartamento C. Hikari me recibió, tenía las mejillas ligeramente rojas. Me saludó animadamente y me dejó pasar. La luz era pobre y la música era fuerte. Había un árbol de Navidad en una esquina de la sala y algunos muérdagos y demás decoraciones navideñas.

—Deja el regalo en esa esquina con los demás. En un rato los repartiremos— me dijo Hikari y la perdí de vista antes que le pudiera decirle algo. Rondé por los pasillos en busca de alguien con quien hablar. Vi a Asuka hablando con varias compañeras de clase; decidí no molestarla. Kensuke estaba hablando con una muchacha muy bonita y estoy seguro de que Rei no vino. Era un apartamento bastante grande, en la mesa de noche había varias botellas con ese gas que se inhala por una manguera y en el balcón estaban todos los fumadores. Justo cuando estaba a punto de tirarme solo en cualquier sofá por el resto de la noche, Touji me agarró por detrás.

— Hola, compañero ¿Listo para perder tu virginidad?— No le respondí —¿Acaso no hueles la diversión?— me preguntó a la vez que inhalaba profundamente. Aun agarrándome del cuello, me guio hasta un mueble en que estaban un par de muchachas muy bonitas y me tiró en medio de las dos.

—Mana, este es Shinji. Shiji, esta es Mana. Sora, este es Shinji. Shinji, esta es Sora. Ahora, ya saben lo que les he dicho, sean amables con él. Es su primera vez y nunca ha visto a una mujer desnuda.

—¡Touji, cerdo, vete de aquí!— le gritó Mana y él se fue corriendo. A Mana la reconozco de la escuela y de un par de clases que compartimos. Siempre he pensado que es muy hermosa. A Sora, en cambio, no la conozco, pero es igual de bella. De pelo negro y ojos verdes. Debe ser de otra escuela.

—¿Por qué tienes corbata y traje?— me preguntó Mana, riéndose.

—No lo sé. Me pareció apropiado para la ocasión— le respondí apenado.

—No le prestes atención, se te ve muy bien— dijo la otra muchacha. Pude ver de inmediato que le gusté.

—Gracias.

Estuvimos hablando por mucho tiempo, sobre esto y aquello. Resulta que Sora es fanática del cine de vaqueros y a Mana le gusta el blues y el jazz como a mí. Sora juega béisbol y a Mana le gusta pasear por las calles en bicicleta. Mana toca la guitarra y Sora toca la flauta. Ambas son un año mayor que yo. Sora quiere estudiar Derecho y Mana, Arquitectura. Mana es virgen y Sora no lo es.

—No lo sé. Nunca sentí ningún apuro por hacerlo— dijo Mana con cara seria. Mari pasó fugazmente frente a nosotros, me sonrió y guiñó el ojo.

—¡Mana, por favor!— Sora se llevó las dos manos a la cara con indignación —Esta mujer estuvo más de un año con un muchacho y nunca pasaron de segunda base ¿Puedes creerlo?— Me reí con algo de vergüenza.

—Lo haré cuando sienta que es el momento— afirmó Mana con la misma expresión dura.

—¿Y cuándo será eso? Cariño, los príncipes azules no existen. A veces tienes que vendarte los ojos y saltar al vacío esperando que te atrapen. Shinji, díselo.

—Mana, a veces tienes vendarte los ojos y saltar al vacío esperando que te atrapen— Sora soltó una carcajada y Mana también se rio. Frente a nosotros pasó un joven compañero de equipo de Touji repartiendo galletas en una bandeja. Sora y Mana se negaron, pero yo sí tome dos galletas y me las comí vorazmente. Noté como Mana y Sora se miraron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Tenían un sabor muy particular, adictivo.

—Shinji, esas galletas…— Sora la detuvo.

—¿Qué tienen?— le pregunté.

—Nada. No importa.

Luego de unos minutos, empecé a sentirme raro. Los vellos del brazo se erizaron y me picaban mucho. Me mareé y las luces se volvieron difusas, y los colores más opacos. Me sentí ligero, como si flotara. Las voces de las personas eran incomprensibles, murmullos y risas aleatorias era lo que escuchaba. Sora me tomó de las manos y me correteó hasta la sala, donde estaban bailando todos. Recuerdo haber dado muchas vueltas y estar muy cerca de ella, se sintió muy bien. Es como si todo hubiera sucedido en cámara rápida. Estuve un rato tirado en el piso de baile y después de eso desperté en el mueble que está justo enfrente de donde me dieron la galleta. Mirándome estaban Hikari, Mana, Sora y algunas muchachas y muchachos que no reconocí.

—Shinji ¿Cómo te sientes?— me preguntó alguien.

—Fatal. Detrás de ustedes hay un tigre o león. Es azul y me está saludando. Pero no me agrada— escuché varias risas.

—Shinji ¿Qué piensas de Mana?

—¿Mana?¿Quién de ustedes es Mana?— pregunté, totalmente confundido. Hikari y Sora la señalaron.

—Ah, tú eres Mana. Claro. Les diré lo que pienso. De izquierda a derecha. Aburrida. Monja. Aprovechadora— dije señalando con el dedo, refiriéndome a Hikari, Mana y Sora, respectivamente. Solté una carcajada maniática salida de la nada y el resto de los que estaban ahí se rieron conmigo. Sentí como me tomaron por un brazo y me jalonearon hasta la cocina. Antes de darme cuenta, estaba sentado y Asuka estaba a mi lado.

—Idiota. Estás drogado.

—¡¿Qué?!¿En serio?

—Claro que sí. Llevas dos horas dando vueltas en la pista de baile.

—Esta Sora no me violó ni nada ¿Cierto?

—Le faltó poco— Abrió la nevera y sacó unas naranjas y limones, les sacó el zumo y lo licuó con azúcar y agua.

—¿Qué haces?

—Algo para que te sientas mejor.

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho que tienes ojos hermosos?— Se sonrojó visiblemente cuando me escuchó. Me dio el jugo y soltó varios insultos en diferentes idiomas. El remedio pareció hacer efecto. Me quedé en la cocina viendo televisión mientras me lo tomaba, estaba bastante bueno, además.

Sintiéndome mejor me dirigí al balcón, que ya estaba libre de gente. Hacía menos frío que antes, así que era soportable. La ciudad se ve increíble desde aquí. Ya no tengo la mirada difusa así que puedo distinguir las luces, y a lo lejos, la bahía. Habían muchas estrellas, más de lo común. Reconocí dos o tres constelaciones. Luego llegó Mari con su ropa y mallas de siempre. Miró a lo lejos, sin notarme.

—¿Alguna vez dejas de usar esa ropa?— dije en voz alta para llamr sus atención. Sonrió al reconocerme.

—El día que dejes de usar camisas y pantalones, yo dejaré de usar esta ropa— Se acercó y se apoyó sobre la baranda, justo a mi lado. Si bien no suelo pasar mucho tiempo con Mari, es muy interesante. Tiene una actitud desenfrenada que me agrada mucho, y luce lentes como nadie.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo?— le pregunté.

—No. Yo nunca me divierto. Tú, en cambio, veo que la has pasado muy bien.

—No realmente ¿Quién es esa Sora?— le pregunté riéndome.

—No lo sé, pero pasó un largo rato usándote de sombrero— Los dos nos reímos. Después, nos quedamos callados y miramos los edificios. Hacía una brisa ligera y la noche era mágica.

—Shinji ¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal?

—Sí, claro.

—Me da un poco de vergüenza. Es algo que he querido hacer desde hace tiempo. No es específicamente contigo, pero tú me caes bien y puede que sirvas— Se quedó callada —¿Me besarías?— La pregunta me tomó desprevenido.

—¿Por qué yo?

—¿Por qué no?— Levantó los hombros con indiferencia.

—Pues… sí— Mari sonrió ampliamente. Se acercó a mí un poco más y me tomó por la cadera y la espalda. Yo me puse frente a ella y la tomé de la cintura. Nos fuimos acercando lentamente hasta que sentimos la respiración del otro en nuestros labios, y luego nos besamos. Fue un beso corto y bastante malo. Nos separamos y nos sonreímos mutuamente. Después nos besamos de nuevo, un poco mejor esta vez. Pasó sus manos por mi pecho y yo le agarré el trasero y la acerqué hacia mí. Cuando nos separamos de nuevo, Mari me susurró al oído que buscáramos un cuarto. Ella se adelantó y yo la seguí un minuto más tarde.

Entramos al cuarto de Touji, en el que ya había varias parejas, una sentada en la cama y las otras en el suelo.

—No me importa— me dijo en voz baja y me tomó de la mano hasta una silla al lado de la cama. Se sentó encima de mí y me besó apasionadamente. La empecé a besar en la cara y el cuello. Ella tomó mis manos y las puso en sus senos. Los acaricié suavemente y Mari metió la mano debajo de mi camisa, frotándome el estómago. Nos recorrimos el cuerpo entero con las manos.

Decidió que nos acostáramos en el piso. Ella estuvo encima de mí todo el tiempo. Su pecho grande se estrujaba contra el mío. Metí las manos debajo de su ropa para sentirlos más de cerca.

Continuamos hasta la madrugada. Al separarnos, los dos estábamos jadeando en busca de aire. Ella me sonrió y me acarició la cara. Yo le acaricié el pelo y me llevé las manos a la cara. No huele a miel y canela. Mari se levantó para componerse la ropa y el cabello.

—Tú y yo no somos nada después de esto ¿No?— le pregunté.

—Absolutamente nada— me respondió mirándose al espejo.

—Pero ¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez algún día?

—Puede ser. Fue divertido— Me sonrió con picardía. Yo también me arreglé antes de salir. Mari me detuvo en la puerta y me besó por última vez, mordiéndome el labio.

El resto de la noche fue bastante tranquila. Hubo el intercambio de regalos y después me fui a casa. Asuka me dijo que una compañera la llevaría. Tomé el tren y llegué en media hora. Al entrar, vi a Rei dormida en el sofá. Me dirigí al baño, pero estaba ocupado. Toqué y Kaji salió, sin camisa, sólo en ropa interior. Me saludó y se metió en el cuarto de Misato. Me bañé y me fui a dormir. Ya en la cama, escuché pasos y puertas abriéndose, seguramente era Asuka.


	5. Elegía De Nieve Y Frío

**Elegía De Nieve Y Frío**

Los días pasaron lentamente hasta el final de clases. La nieve empezó a caer con más frecuencia y en mayor cantidad. A veces se hacía difícil pasar por las calles. De camino a la escuela veía personas apartándola de sus patios con palas. El último día fue bastante triste. Cayó una gran nevada la noche anterior y los pasillos estaban vacíos. El personal docente parecía no entender que nadie estaba ahí porque quería.

Al sonar el timbre hubo una repentina euforia colectiva y los de último año, cada día más cerca de graduarse, corrieron por doquier haciendo ruido e improvisando desfiles. Ese día, Hikari y yo teníamos deberes de limpieza en el salón, pero decidimos irnos sin hacerlos. Fuimos a un café frecuentado por estudiantes de la escuela y estuvimos ahí unas horas. El ambiente era agradable, a pesar del frío. Durante el invierno venden una bebida muy particular: un vaso de leche caliente en el que se sumerge una barra grande de chocolate que se disuelve en la leche. En el fondo del vaso quedó chocolate derretido que me comí con una cuchara. Hikari me dijo que es una bebida propia de otro país, lejano, pero no recuerdo cuál. Jugamos dardos con varios compañeros de aula y después caminamos hasta la estación. Nos sentamos una al lado de la otra esperando el tren, con el estómago lleno y una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Cuándo te vas?— le pregunté.

—Mañana por la mañana.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a empacar?

—No, está bien— Me sonrió con gentileza. Hikari se iba a a Kioto con algunos familiares, al menos hasta principios de Enero. Estaba feliz porque ella estaba contenta, pero sabía que iba a extrañarla mucho, y más durante este mes, que tendríamos más tiempo para estar juntas. Cuando llegaron los trenes, ella se fue por un lado y yo por el otro. Me dio un abrazo de despedida muy cariñoso. De vuelta a casa de Misato, me sentí muy bien y no pude evitar sonreír para mí misma. Al entrar saludé a todos con cordialidad, incluso a Rei. Shinji me lanzó una expresión inusual al verme de tan buen humor. Me metí directo en mi habitación y leí hasta la noche.

—Asuka ¿Qué quieres cenar?— Shinji entró sin avisar. Cubrí el libro lo más rápido que pude con una revista de las que suelo leer, él se dio cuenta.

—¿Qué lees?— me preguntó. Levanté la revista, como enseñándosela —Películas— le respondí en seco.

—¿Y lo que escondiste cuando entré?— me volvió preguntar, sonriendo. No tenía salida, de nada serviría mentir. Quité la revista y le mostré el libro con algo de vergüenza.

—¿Este libro es mío?— Ahora que lo menciona, mi edición es idéntica a la suya. Si le digo que no, entonces sabrá que lo compré por mi cuenta, pero si le digo que sí, lo llevará a su cuarto y se dará cuenta de que su libro está justo donde lo dejó, y terminaría, de todos modos, dándose cuenta de que lo compré por mi cuenta.

—No.

—¿Tú lo compraste?— Bajé la cabeza con resignación. Él pareció darse cuenta de mi incomodidad y me lo devolvió. Se fue sonriendo.

Seguí leyendo una hora más hasta que comimos. Nos sentamos Shinji, Rei y yo. Misato se incorporó después de despedirse de Kaji. Siempre estaba de buen humor después de que Kaji se iba, y se mantenía así durante varios días. Pero Kaji desaparecía después de uno o dos meses, sin despedirse ni decir nada. Y Misato se deprimía. Se levantaba tarde todos los días, apenas iba al trabajo y regresaba temprano. Seguía bebiendo con la misma frecuencia, pero su actitud era diferente. Lo hacía sólo en su cuarto y lloraba toda la noche. En este estado pasaba alrededor de dos semanas, luego nos decía a Shinji y a mí que no volvería a pasar y que no estaría con Kaji de nuevo, pero Kaji volvía y todo empezaba otra vez.

Por un largo tiempo me gustó Kaji, creí estar enamorada y que ningún otro hombre podría ser como él. Eso duró unos años, pero después de tantos intentos fallidos me di cuenta de que nunca estaríamos juntos. En mi resignación, entendí que, a pesar de todo, Kaji no era el hombre con el que debería estar. Ahora pienso, sin embargo, que eso es sólo una excusa que inventé para negociar conmigo misma mi fracaso. Después de la cena, nos tocó a Rei y a mí lavar los platos. En cualquier otra ocasión no le diría nada, pero sentí una inusual necesidad de compartir mis pensamientos.

—Ayanami ¿A ti te gusta leer?— le pregunté con una voz casi inaudible. Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza. Conociéndola, supe que si no decía nada más, ella tampoco diría nada.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque las personas en los libros viven vidas más interesantes que las nuestras— dijo sin vacilar.

—Nosotros pilotamos EVAs. Eso es bastante interesante.

—Sólo para la gente que no lo hace.

—¿Entonces una historia sobre pilotos de EVA no sería buena?

—No me interesaría leerla.

—Pero si todos pensáramos así, entonces ninguna historia sería interesante, porque siempre hay alguien que trabaja en lo mismo que los personajes de la historia.

—Nadie hace todos los trabajos del mundo al mismo tiempo— Su lógica me dejó perpleja.

—¿Qué te gusta leer?— le pregunté.

—Cualquier cosa que sea diferente a mí.

Después de terminar, se fue a dormir sin despedirse. Camino a mi cuarto, vi la luz de la habitación de Misato encendida. Toqué la puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar?— Ella asintió. Estaba sentada en la cama con varios artículos para las uñas.

—¿Qué pasa?— me preguntó pintándose las uñas, sin mirarme.

—Nada, sólo quiero hablar— Misato me miró extrañada.

—¿Sobre qué?

—No lo sé— Tomé uno de los frascos, el negro, y me pinté yo misma.

—¿Qué tal pruebas de sincronización? Estás terrible.

—Tal vez otra cosa— Me reí—Como Kaji ¿Qué pasa con él?— Mi cara se volvió seria.

—Si lo supiera, no sería Kaji.

—¿Y lo que dijiste la última vez?¿"Nunca más"?

—Sé lo que dije— Puso cara de pena.

—¿Entonces?

—No lo sé, ya pensaré en algo— No me sentí convencida. Empezó a nevar afuera. Salí al balcón y vi a Tokio-3 enfriarse en silencio. Ya era de noche y los edificios brillaban con luces verdes y rojas, sobretodo la recién reconstruida Torre de Tokio.

Volví a entrar y cerré la puerta que da al balcón.

—¿Te gusta la Navidad?— Me senté de nuevo en la cama.

—Mis padres no la celebraban, así que yo tampoco lo hice. De todos modos, se ha puesto más de moda en Japón desde este siglo ¿Por qué?¿A ti no te gusta?

—No la he celebrado desde lo que pasó con mamá. Aunque en Alemania la Navidad se celebra como se debe, con fuegos artificiales de verdad.

—Aquí también sabemos celebrar Navidad. Los japoneses ponen a sus hijos a pintar y decorar sus casas— Me miró sonriendo.

—Pues yo no soy tu hija— Ambas nos reímos. Hablamos durante mucho tiempo, hasta la madrugada. La mañana siguiente fue tranquila, hice algunos deberes y terminé uno de los libros después del mediodía. En la tarde, Misato llegó del trabajo y salió con Kaji, y Shinji se fue muy apresurado después de una llamada telefónica, así que me quedé sola en casa con Rei. Decidí salir a caminar. Había caído una nevada suave todo el día así que salí abrigada. Rondé por las calles que Hikari y yo solíamos transitar. La plaza cerca de su casa y la floristería que visitaba con frecuencia. Me senté sola en una banca vieja al lado de un puesto de revistas. Quedaba en la parte alta de una calle muy empinada, y desde ahí se podían ver, a lo lejos, los rascacielos de la ciudad, con sus pararrayos y luces rojas titilantes en la parte más alta. Estaban rodeados de esa neblina gris que parece empañar todo lo que se ve desde lejos. Más de una vez he pecado de melancólica. Los paisajes lejanos tienen ése efecto en las personas. A pesar de no tener ningún recuerdo relacionado con esos lugares que veo, no puedo evitar recordar tiempos en los que las cosas eran inocentes y menos complicadas.

Caminé calle abajo hasta el lugar en el que estuve con Hikari antes de que se fuera. Al entrar, uno de los integrantes del equipo de Toji me sonrió, como tratando de seducirme. Varias compañeras me han hablado de él antes y de cuanto le gusto. Ciertamente es un muchacho atractivo, pero después de todas las miradas e intentos de llamar mi atención, no puedo sino sentir aversión por él. Me senté con Mana y sus amigas y ordené la misma bebida extranjera para el frío que tomé ese día.

—Asuka ¿Quién es mejor, Cole o Armstrong?— La pregunta de Mana me sacó de un ligero trance en el que estaba sumergida.

—Chet Baker— Todas se rieron ante mi respuesta y siguieron discutiendo sin mí. Volví a hundirme en mis pensamientos de nostalgia y redención, hasta que vi a dos personas muy familiares entrar y sentarse en una mesa frente a la ventana. Hablaban animadamente pidieron algo de comer y tomar. Los miré con detenimiento desde mi puesto, no importándome si se daban cuenta. El muchacho era flaco y de pelo castaño, con cara de buena persona y sonrisa gentil. La muchacha era también delgada, de busto grande, usaba pantimedias negras y lentes correctivos de marco rojo. No podía creer lo que veía. Después de varios minutos empezaron a besarse. Poseída por mil demonios, me levanté bruscamente y caminé hacia la barra donde estaba el patán amigo de Toji. Me quedé detrás de él hasta que notó mi presencia. Cuando se volteó a verme, dudé por unos segundos. Las manos me temblaron pero lo besé de todos modos. Todo el local se dio cuenta, fue bastante escandaloso.

—Vamos— le dije y lo guie hacia la calle. Caminamos varias cuadras hasta el apartamento de Misato. En el ascensor nos besamos desesperadamente y al entrar hicimos bastante ruido. Me besaba de forma demasiado agitada. En mi habitación, nos acostamos en mi cama y empezó a manosearme por doquier; la cadera, la cintura, el trasero, el cuello, los senos. Me quitó el abrigo y se quitó su camiseta. Me atrajo hacia él y me sentó en sus piernas. Mientras me acariciaba salvajemente pensé en lo que él debía estar pensando, en lo afortunado que debía sentirse porque yo me haya ofrecido tan fácilmente. Empezó a desabotonar mi camisa. Al abrirla, metió su cabeza en mis senos y los tomó con las dos manos. Fue entonces que sentí una repulsión indescriptible hacia él y hacia mí misma. Lo alejé violentamente y lo miré con expresión de desprecio infinito. Intentó continuar, pero volví a separarlo y lo golpeé en la cara. Lo empujé hasta la puerta y lo saqué a patadas del apartamento. Le grité que no volviera nunca. Cerré la puerta y me acomodé la camisa. Escalofríos recorrieron mi cuerpo al recordar el sabor de su lengua sobre la mía. En la cocina estaba Misato, tomando cerveza con tranquilidad, recostada sobre la mesa. Me detuve por un momento y ella pareció querer decir algo, pero yo seguí caminando directo hacia el baño. Me cepillé los dientes frenéticamente y me bañé en la bañera, lavándome el cuello y los senos y cualquier otro lugar en el que me haya tocado. Me vestí y me senté en mi cama mirando por la ventana. Sentí asco de mí misma y la miseria me abordó por completo. Recordé a mi madre, pero no eran sino imágenes difusas de vivencias que no sé si realmente ocurrieron. Después de todo, si no tenemos recuerdos verdaderos sobre lo que nos rodea, qué otra opción tenemos más que inventarlos. Lloré hasta quedarme dormida y al día siguiente no salí de mi cuarto ni comí ni tomé nada.


	6. Una Única Navidad en Tokio-3

**Una única Navidad en Tokio-3**

Nefastas fueron las semanas que nos llevaron al 25 de Diciembre. Reubicaron a Rei a otro sector de la ciudad y ya no podía hablar con ella frecuentemente, Kaji desapareció y Misato estaba destrozada, y Asuka no salía de su cuarto sino por unos minutos durante el día.

En las tardes, la casa estaba desolada. Las comidas eran lúgubres, palidecían en comparación con otras de antaño, alegres y animadas. Toji y Kensuke me invitaban a salir a menudo, pero fueron contadas las ocasiones en que acepté. Incluso Mari me llamó varias veces, pero también la rechacé. No me gustaba dejarlas solas en casa. Sentía que era mi responsabilidad ayudarlas en lo que pudiera. Muchas veces intenté conversar con ellas sobre cómo se sentían pero siempre me evadieron, Misato con menos frialdad que Asuka. Con el tiempo, parte de su depresión me afectó a mí también.

El día de Navidad, hice una cena majestuosa. Nadie se la comió. Les avisé a ambas antes de que estuviera lista y cuando la terminé, pero nunca salieron a acompañarme. Entristecido, tapé y guardé la comida. Fui a la sala a ver televisión. Me tiré en el piso arropado con una sábana, al lado de la calefacción. El frío era atroz. Horas más tarde, Misato salió de su habitación y se paró frente al sofá, mirándome con expresión decadente. Hice un ademán de que me acompañara. Se sentó a mi lado y nos acurrucamos en la misma sábana.

—Perdóname por la cena— me dijo. Yo negué con la cabeza, no había problema. Nos acercamos un poco más y ella me tomó del brazo.

—¿En qué piensas?— le pregunté.

—En muchas cosas. Kaji, mi padre.

—Kaji siempre ha sido así. Después de todo este tiempo, es casi tu culpa cuando él hace esto.

—Estoy demasiado cansada ¿sabes? Sólo con Kaji me siento a gusto. Es como si estando únicamente con él y no con cualquier otro, puedo estar bien.

—¿Dijo algo antes de irse?¿Te avisó?

—Claro que no— me dijo en medio de un ronquido de irrisión. Se quedó en silencio, mirándome —Si te preguntaran ¿Dirías que has tenido una vida terrible?— preguntó.

—No lo sé. Algunos dirían que sí. Siempre le he huido a lo que no me gusta. Pero he conseguido buenos amigos aquí en Tokio— El frío se hizo más intenso.

—Sé que he dicho esto antes, pero creo que es una oportunidad para olvidarlo de una vez. Podría conocer a alguien más— Estaba tratando de convencerse a sí misma más de lo que trataba de convencerme a mí.

—¿No se te ocurre nadie?

—Estoy pensando en alguien— me respondió sin verme. Después me miró con intensidad y se abalanzó contra mí. En ningún momento abrí la boca ni los ojos. Luego de unos segundos nos separamos. La miré aterrado. Misato rompió a llorar y me pidió perdón varias veces. Traté de calmarla sobándola inútilmente en la espalda. La acompañé hasta su habitación y la arropé, pero me tomó de la mano cuando estaba por irme. Me dijo que me quedara por un rato. Le dije que se calmara y estuve con ella hasta que se durmió.

Fui a la cocina a tomar agua y ahí estaba Asuka, sentada en la mesa, comiendo. Me miró de reojo sin dejar de comer. En silencio, me serví un poco de todo lo que hice y me senté a su lado. Durante mucho tiempo no nos dijimos nada.

—Te quedó muy bien— me dijo sin levantar la cabeza.

—Gracias— le respondí en voz baja. Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio. Ella se quedó pensativa.

—Hace muchos años que no celebro este día. Desde lo que pasó con mamá no he sentido la necesidad, ni tampoco he tenido con quien hacerlo.

—¿Y antes de eso?— le pregunté.

—Estaba demasiado pequeña para recordarlo. De alguna manera, nunca he celebrado Navidad conscientemente— se rio con tristeza.

—¿La desprecias?

—No, pero me recuerda demasiado a mamá.

—¿Cómo era ella?

—Era muy hermosa. Pero no era cariñosa ni amable ni me acompañaba hasta que me durmiera ni me cantaba canciones de cuna. Sentía admiración y le temía al mismo tiempo. Fue una mujer terrible que nació en el momento equivocado. Tengo muy pocos recuerdos de ella, y de la mayoría no estoy segura si son reales o inventados.

—De mi madre sólo tengo un recuerdo. Pero me pasa lo mismo que a ti, no sé hasta qué punto es verdadero. Estoy en una bañera, en un patio, y ella me está bañando, cantando una canción sin letras ni ritmo. Todo es confuso porque estoy rodeado de plantas y a un lado está mi hogar, pero nosotros no vivíamos en el campo. No había otras casas alrededor. A veces pienso que lo soñé.

—¿Por qué elegirán personas tan trágicas para trabajar en NERV?— preguntó Asuka al aire.

—Somos los únicos que podemos hacerlo.

—No somos los únicos capaces. Sólo somos los únicos a los que eligieron, y no tenemos más alternativa. Podemos negarnos, pero ¿Qué haríamos después? Yo no sirvo para más nada. No sé qué voy a hacer si logramos sobrevivir.

Después de comer volví a ver televisión, sentado en el sofá, arropado. No tenía intenciones de dormir esa noche. Asuka llegó, también con una sábana, y se sentó a mi lado. Poco a poco, nos fuimos acercando hasta quedar hombro con hombro. Después me dijo que tenía "demasiado frío". Se quitó su sábana y se metió en la mía. Me tomó del brazo y apoyó la cabeza sobre mi hombro, otra vez. Acosté mi cabeza sobre la suya y pude por fin volver a oler su esencia.

—No digas nada. Sólo quédate así— me dijo en voz baja, llena de orgullo. Y así nos quedamos, por un largo tiempo. No hablamos ni tampoco vimos televisión a pesar de estar encendida frente a nosotros. Asuka enredó su mano con la mía y sentí la calidez de sus brazos, cuello y cabeza contra mí.

—Shinji ¿Tú estás con Mari?

—Ella está conmigo.

—¿Entonces no te gusta?

—No lo sé— le dije indeciso.

—¿Sí o no?— preguntó con autoridad.

—No— le respondí en seco.

—¿Y por qué estás con ella?

—Porque ella quiere estar conmigo.

—¿Crees que funcionaría entre ustedes dos?

—No lo sé. Ella siempre habla como si no fuera más que un juego, pero creo que quiere estar conmigo más de lo que yo quiero estar con ella— Asuka se separó y se puso a mi lado en posición india, mirándome. Se frotó las manos y evitó mirarme, en medio de un conflicto interno.

—Shinji, no me importan ustedes dos. Olvídate de eso por un rato— La miré extrañada—Quiero que te olvides de ella por ahora porque te voy a besar, y no quiero que pienses en nadie más mientras lo hago— Asentí con la cabeza y me acerqué a ella un poco más. Intenté dejar algo de espacio, para no parecer apresurado, pero ella se sentó sobre mí, con las piernas alrededor de mi cadera. Sus senos me tocaban por encima del pecho. Aproveché para olerla de nuevo. La tomé de la cintura. Ella puso ambos brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Nos acercamos hasta el punto en que sentimos en calor de nuestros alientos sobre la cara y, súbitamente, nos besamos. Fue largo e inerte. Al separarnos, nos miramos a los ojos respirando agitadamente y nos sonreímos el uno al otro. Nos volvimos a besar con la misma rapidez que antes, pero este beso no fue estático sino más apasionado. Apretamos nuestros cuerpos con fuerza y terminamos acostados sobre el mueble.

Nos besamos toda la noche hasta el amanecer.


	7. 33 De Diciembre

**33 de Diciembre**

Con mucho esfuerzo, arrastré una bolsa llena de botellas de vidrio hasta el basurero del edificio. Me limpié las manos y subí en ascensor. Apenas entrar escuché el choque de platos, vasos, cubiertos y el abrir y cerrar de gavetas y la nevera. Era Misato, que registraba con violencia todas las esquinas del apartamento.

—¿Dónde están?— me preguntó, sudando y con expresión de horror.

—Las tiré.

—¡¿Todas?!— gritó.

—Todas— le respondí en seco.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—Porque era necesario.

—Asuka, tú no entiendes… yo… yo necesito— Empezó a balbucear cosas ininteligibles. Su cara se tornó trágica. Se desplomó en el piso a llorar. Habló incoherencias sobre Kaji y su padre. No paraba de decirme «insensata» y preguntarme por qué lo hice. Me senté a su lado. Lloró sin consuelo sobre mi hombro.

—Tienes que dejarlo.

—No puedo.

—Tienes que poder.

La acompañé mientras se bañaba y después se durmió. Éramos las únicas en la casa. Fui a la cocina y llamé a Hikari, a su casa en Kioto. De vez en cuando la llamaba, o ella a mí. Era agradable saber de ella, lo que estaba haciendo y con quiénes estaba. Tenía pensado volver a principios de Enero, poco antes del reinicio de la clases. La he extrañado mucho. Cansada, me deslicé por la pared hasta caer al piso. Miré los baldes grandes de pintura blanca al lado del televisor. Tenían más de una semana ahí, pero nadie los había tocado.

La tarde fue pesada. Me la pasé leyendo y esperando que el tiempo pasara más rápido. En la noche, me preparé para ir a una fiesta en casa de un compañero de Toji. Realmente no sabía por qué iba, tal vez esperaba conseguir a alguien con quien compartir mi aburrimiento. Caminé varias cuadras hasta el tren y me detuve cuatro estaciones más adelante. Caminé otro par de cuadras hasta el lugar. Era una casa grande y bien cuidada. Adornada de adentro hacia afuera con parafernalia navideña. La mitad del colegio parecía estar aquí. Era una locura. Gente fumando, gente bebiendo, gente drogándose. La luz era muy pobre y las esquinas eran nidos de amor improvisados. Había una piscina, pero sería ridículo pensar que con este frío alguien se bañaría en ella. La música era ruidosa. Bajé al sótano y conversé con varias compañeras de clase. Ninguna hablaba de nada interesante, sólo chismes y rumores sobre esta o aquella persona, a la mayoría ni siquiera las conocían; lo único que les importa es hablar sobre alguien. Extrañe aún más Hikari, que si bien no siempre tiene un tema estimulante de conversación, posee la sensatez suficiente como para no dirigirse a mí con temas de tan mal gusto.

Exasperada, me separé del grupo, que sin duda habló mal de mí apenas lo hice. Miré alrededor en busca de opciones. Di varias vueltas hasta que, a lo lejos, vi a Ayanami sentada en un mueble con una bebida en la mano. Me senté a su lado. Frente a nosotros había varios estudiantes de cursos superiores participando en un incomprensible juego de bebidas. Nos saludamos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— le pregunté, levantando la voz para que pudiera escucharme. Me respondió algo que, por la música, no pude entender. Le hice un ademán de que nos retiráramos. Salimos y nos sentamos cerca de la piscina, donde el ruido era mucho menor. Repetí la pregunta.

—Participo en la fiesta— me dijo en su voz ecuánime, yo la miré extrañada.

—¿Viniste por ti misma?

—Ikari me pidió que me involucrara más en las actividades de la escuela, o que involucraran a nuestros compañeros.

—¿Lo has visto?

—Me saludó al llegar, pero no he conversado con él desde entonces. Ha estado con la piloto Mikanami— Tomó un sorbo de su bebida. Recliné la cabeza hacia atrás con fastidio y me quedé así. Miré hacia arriba; el cielo parecía estar más cerca de la Tierra esta noche. Las estrellas se veían más grandes y brillaban con más intensidad que de costumbre. Me sentí cansada. Sin cambiar de posición, mire a Rei.

—Rei— Llamé su atención, ella me miró—¿Eres feliz?— Me siguió mirando con la misma expresión invariable de siempre, pero había intriga en su voz—No comprendo.

—¿Dirías que eres feliz?— reiteré.

—Tendría que saber qué es ser feliz— me respondió.

—No es algo que se pueda definir.

—Entonces preguntar si alguien es o no feliz es sumamente contradictorio.

—Es algo que se siente, no se pone en palabras— Tuve dificultad para articular las ideas.

—¿Cómo se siente?— me preguntó con cierto brillo de interés en los ojos.

—Te sientes bien. Sonríes. Nada te hace enojar. Todo parece salir como tú los deseas.

—He escuchado a muchos estudiantes hablar sobre eso. Parecieran tener la idea de que ese estado se alcanza teniendo una pareja.

—Puede ser una vía— Dudé al decírselo.

—¿Tú has sido feliz?— me preguntó.

—Sólo por accidente— me reí. Su expresión se mantuvo igual.

—Y ¿Qué se necesita para ser feliz?

—Todos son felices de manera diferente. Lo me hace feliz a mí podría entristecer a alguien más. No puedo decirte qué te haría feliz a ti porque no sé qué me haría feliz a mí.

—¿Hay formas de saber si se es feliz?

—Cada quien lo sabe cuándo deba saberlo.

—Es decir, no hay una manera consistente de ser feliz— Dudé, pero al final asentí. Seguimos hablando por un rato, banalidades. Rei se levantó y me agradeció la charla, dijo que le «brindé perspectiva» respecto a «los asuntos humanos». Aún sonrió al pensar en eso. Luego la perdí de vista.

Me levanté yo también y rondé por el patio. Tomé algo para beber y me senté en la escalera que da con la entrada principal. Jugueteé con la nieve; hacía pequeñas bolas y las lanzaba contra la pared y la calle. El frío era tolerable.

Escuché pasos detrás de mí. Era Shinji. Me miró con una media sonrisa que me hacía sonrojar. Volví la mirada hacia el portón. Se sentó a mi lado, muy cerca.

—Este va a ser un mejor año— me dijo, acercándose más.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque acaba de comenzar. Es como si todo lo malo que pasó este año quedara en el pasado y frente a nosotros queda un futuro alentador— Se detuvo—Obviamente, esto sucede todos los años.

—¿Alguna vez se cumple?

—Durante un tiempo. Siempre paso uno o dos meses equivocándome al colocar la fecha; escribo el año anterior en vez del actual. Para cuando me acostumbro a escribirla bien, ya es un año como cualquier otro, y me doy cuenta de todo el tiempo que perdí— Me miró con cara de preocupación—Deberías tomar algo, tienes la boca seca— Me tomó la barbilla y acarició mis labios con curiosidad. Aparté la cara al notar mi sonrojo.

Ya era primero de Enero y las estrellas se veían igual que el año pasado; hace dos horas ¿Qué tanto puede cambiar en un solo año? Es muy poco tiempo para cualquier cosa. Algunas admiradoras llamaron a Shinji. Me dijo que ya volvía.

No esperé por él y me fui. Empezó a nevar otra vez. Había música ruidosa por toda la ciudad; nunca he entendido las celebraciones de año nuevo. Cerca del apartamento de Misato, pasé por una larga calle, con muchos árboles en cada acera. No había notado lo bonitas que eran las casas por aquí. Una niña salió de su hogar hacia la calle y se detuvo al borde del asfalto. Parecía querer ver los pocos fuegos artificiales que aún llenaban el cielo de rojo, azul y verde. La miré extrañada, se me hacía muy familiar. Tenía el pelo naranja y cara de europea. Por un momento ella me sonrió y luego entro de vuelta cuando su madre la llamó. Se agachó para quedar frente a frente con la niña. Dijeron algo que no pude entender. Todo el tiempo la madre la estuvo tomando de las muñecas, pero con cariño. Me miré las muñecas y noté lo faltas de afecto que estaban; eran huesudas, pálidas y algunas venas lograban asomarse. Me sentí mareada. Recostada sobre una pared, recordé uno de esos sueños con los que fabrico mis memorias infantiles. Mi madre me tomaba de las muñecas en un baño. Ambas estábamos desnudas. Todo estaba oscuro, no veía nada más que la bañera. Forzada por ella, me metí al agua. Mi madre me miraba sonriendo. A pesar de no poder verla sabía que estaba sonriendo. Le dije a Shinji que era una mujer hermosa, pero nunca he visto su cara. Me sumergió en el agua varias veces, sin dejar de sonreír. Dentro del agua, sólo lograba distinguir la lámpara que estaba sobre nosotras y su silueta delgada, distorsionada. Yo nunca lloraba mientras me sumergía una y otra vez, de hecho, mi expresión no cambiaba, se mantenía vacía. Las náuseas me revolvieron el estómago. Salí corriendo, aterrada, hasta el edificio. Entré haciendo mucho ruido. Al subir al ascensor, algunas personas intentaron entrar pero los empujé. Sentía mucho calor y las paredes se me venían encima. Me vi el espejo. Estaba sudando y me asfixiaba. Buscando aire, rompí los primeros botones de la camisa. Al llegar a mi cuarto, saqué del closet todas las cajas con mis cosas. Estaban tapadas con cinta aislante. Tomé un cuchillo y las corte desesperadamente. Las abrí todas. Empecé a buscar algo relacionado con ella. Lo que sea hubiese servido; fotos, brazaletes, ropa, algún cabello. No hallé nada. Nunca he tenido nada que fuera suyo. Volteé las cajas y tiré el contenido en el piso. Entré en pánico. Respiraba demasiado rápido y mi corazón iba reventar. Fui a la cocina y empecé a buscar entre platos y vasos, sabía que tampoco encontraría nada pero no podía evitarlo. Las muñecas me dolían. Sentía presión, como si las tuviera amarradas. Estaba indignada por no conseguir nada y el dolor de las muñecas se hacía más fuerte. Las froté frenéticamente una contra la otra. No ayudó. Me enfurecí. Las mordí con rabia mientras jadeaba sin control. El dolor no desaparecía. Tomé de nuevo el cuchillo. Dudé por unos segundos. Me corté en el envés y el revés, en ambas manos. Dejando un evidente rastro de sangre, me tambaleé hasta el baño. Giré las llaves con mucha dificultad. Tapé el desagüe y me sumergí de cuerpo entero. La sangre empezó a disolverse y el agua se volvió rosada. Levanté una mano hacia la luz que entraba por la ventana. Luego me desplomé.

Cien años estuve dormida, pero ahora he despertado. Otra luz blanca me cegó. Miré por la misma ventana y vi el mismo paisaje desolado de la última vez; escombros y el hoyo en el techo del Geo-Frente. Tenía las muñecas vendadas y un brazalete de plástico con mi nombre, número de serie, tipo de sangre y otros datos. La luz era demasiado intensa, así que la apagué. Era de noche, todo afuera estaba oscuro. A lo lejos, se distinguían los reflectores gigantes de la pirámide central. Me senté al lado de la ventana.

Una enfermera entró, seguramente notó la luz apagada. Como la luz estaba detrás de ella, no pude distinguir su cara. Me miró por unos segundos, después se marchó apurada. Minutos más tarde, llegó una psiquiatra. Me explicó todo lo sucedido. Era una mujer mayor, delgada y de pelo negro. Tenía apariencia gentil. Me habló de mi estado mental y de la pérdida de sangre. Me dijo que le hablara de cómo me sentía pero no estaba de humor. Inventé algo que sonara convincente y que no me trajera problemas, no quise revelar nada.

En la mañana llegó Misato. Al entrar se abalanzó contra mí, preocupada y llorando. Con ella sí hable sobre lo que sucedió. Estuvo conmigo menos de dos horas, tuvo que irse luego de una llamada. Antes de irse me dijo que Shinji vendría. La espera se hizo imposiblemente larga, y la comida de hospital sólo la hizo peor.

Llegó después del mediodía. Me miró en silencio varios segundos. Me tomó ambas muñecas, se las puso en la cara, las olió, las besó. Puso mi cara en su pecho y me abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Fui yo?¿Por no quedarme contigo?

—No tienes nada que ver. Todo es culpa mía— Seguía sin soltarme las manos. Se entristeció. Finalmente me soltó y se sentó cerca de la cama. Me sentí miserable por responderle así.

—No es nada que hayas podido cambiar. Fue una de esas cosas que es necesario hacer sólo para darse cuenta después de lo innecesarias que fueron— le dije sonriendo, él me sonrió de vuelta. Le tomé la mano y lo atraje al borde de la cama, a mi lado.

—Aún tengo frío— Lo tomé del brazo—Shinji— Me miró a los ojos con seriedad—No importa, olvídalo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No importa— Volvió a mirarme, exigiéndome la respuesta. Suspiré resignada—Es muy tonto— Reí avergonzada.

—Más razón para decirlo— Volví a suspirar. Dudé varias veces antes de decirlo—Tenía la ridícula idea de que si leía tus libros, te fijarías en mí— Quise taparme la cara, por vergüenza. Shinji me miró incrédulo.

—¿Pensaste que por leer los libros que me gustan, tú me gustarías?— Asentí. Sonrió. Primero una sonrisa tímida, luego una amplia y terminó con una carcajada. Me sentí idiota. Me apené y sonrojé. No paraba de reírse.

—¡Deja de reírte, idiota!— Se rio aún más fuerte. Lo golpeé varias veces.

Por alguna razón, la psiquiatra decidió que era mejor dejarme internada por varios días. Al principio me indigné, pero terminé aceptándolo. Después de que me acostumbré, sin embargo, acabó por ser divertido. Shinji venía todos los días lo más temprano que era permitido y se iba lo más tarde posible. Me dijo que si no tuviera que ayudar a Misato, se quedaría todo el día. Casi siempre había visitas. Vino la Dra. Akagi, y algunos compañeros de clase, luego de enterarse. Incluso Maya vino. Trajo varios juegos; damas chinas, shogi, ajedrez. Nos ganó a Shinji, a Rei y a mí en todos. También jugamos naipes con Kensuke y Toji, que estuvieron menos ruidosos que de costumbre, o estaba de mejor humor para soportarlos. El mismo día que llegó a Tokio, Hikari vino a visitarme. Fue bueno verla. Estuve cuatro días ahí encerrada. Cuando volví al apartamento de Misato, lo sentí diferente, a pesar de seguir todo igual.

En el poco tiempo que quedaba antes de clases decidimos pintar. Y, al menos durante unos días, la vida fue inocente y menos complicada, pero sólo porque quise que así lo fuera. Rei y Hikari ayudaron. Con el tiempo, deje de apartar los besos de Shinji y a empecé a buscarlos. En las noches solíamos hablar sobre lo que me pasó, y él me hablaba sobre su padre y madre, sobre sueños y sobre lo que pensara. En nuestros ratos más íntimos, Shinji besaba mis las cicatrices de mis muñecas y me decía que le gustaba que estuvieran ahí. Misato me trajo en un sobre, por pedido mío, una foto de mi madre. La única que existe, según sé. Me vi tentada a verla en múltiples ocasiones, pero decidí quemarla.

El invierno se hizo más cálido a medida que avanzó Enero. La vuelta a clases fue tediosa. Algunas muchachas parecían estar interesadas en Shinji. Para solventarlo, un día lo besé en frente de toda la clase, profesor incluido. El alboroto duró semanas, pero fue entretenido.

Hoy me levanté temprano y nos fuimos juntos al colegio. Intercambiamos miradas en el tren. Shinji siempre las evita con vergüenza. Para evitar publicidad innecesaria, siempre entramos por separado y, a pesar de estar nevando, puede que sea un buen día.


End file.
